


Engraved Hearts

by Galexyi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: What is lost will remain lost but memories can be engraved in your heart forever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Engraved Hearts

“Start counting to one hundred and we’ll go hide!” The sound of children’s laughter drifted through the park, high-pitched and tinged with youthful innocence. Echoes of agreement followed the suggestion as light and quick footsteps hurried away from the seeker. A boy had his hands pressed against his eyes as he started counting slowly. “One… Two… Three…”

The park was the perfect place for a game of hide-and-seek. The numerous trees and various structures were great for hiding behind. Having lived in this part of the town ever since he was born, Julian Keith knew the entire park like the back of his hands. He instinctively took his sister’s hand and the two siblings ran across the park together.

“Should we hide behind the shed? Or the fountain? Oh, if we hide behind the tree near the pond, Mark will never fi…“ Juliet Keith’s words cut off as she came to a halt. Julian’s hand was still linked with Juliet’s and he stumbled at his sister’s abrupt stop.

“What’s wrong, Juliet?” Not receiving a response, Julian followed Juliet’s gaze.

There was a park bench on one side of the park fountain. On a typical day, you can find people taking a break on that bench while walking their dogs or looking after their children. Today, a boy around their age was seated on that bench, a heavy and thick book resting on his lap. Even though Julian knew all the other kids who lived in this neighbourhood, he had never seen this particular boy before.

Children who visit the park usually spend their time running around the huge location. They make friends with others of similar ages and play games in a group. They scale the playground and explore every single tree and blade of grass in the park. Which child would come to the park just to sit in a corner and read all by himself?

Julian was not the only one intrigued by this unknown boy, judging by Juliet’s unwavering gaze on him. “Shall we go say hi?” Julian asked.

Juliet snapped out of her trance, gaze finally leaving the boy’s figure. Colour tinted her cheeks as she nodded slightly. The pair of siblings approached the boy. Despite the sound of their footsteps announcing their approach, the boy never looked up from his book. Was he too absorbed in his book or was he ignoring their presence?

The two of them stopped right in front of the boy. Juliet had released her brother’s hand and chosen to hide behind him instead, hands tugging on Julian’s shirt. Knowing how shy his sister was around strangers, Julian took the initiative. “Hello.”

The book crashed to the ground as the boy jumped, clearly startled by Julian’s greeting. It seemed that he had been so focused on his book that he hadn’t noticed Julian and Juliet approaching him. The boy hastily picked up the book, his green eyes gazing at them curiously despite the embarrassed expression on his face. “H-Hello.”

“I’m Julian, and this is my sister, Juliet.” Juliet peeked out shyly at the boy from behind Julian’s back.

“I-I’m Killian. Killian James,” the boy stammered.

“Why are you sitting here and reading all by yourself?”

“I-I only moved here this week. I don’t actually know anybody here so I d-don’t have anyone to play with.”

The situation was clear now. Julian was about to open his mouth and invite Killian to play with them, but Juliet beat him to it.

“W-Why don’t y-you join us?”

Killian blinked in confused for a moment before Juliet’s words sank in. “R-really?”

“Of course you can join us!” Julian was quick to reassure. He extended a hand towards Killian. “Come on, let’s go hide. We’re playing hide-and-seek with the others. You can hide with Juliet and me.”

Killian flushed but was smiling as he took Julian’s hand. “Okay.”

The three children found a desolate spot behind the tools shed in the park and hid behind it. They were the last to be found by the seeker, making them the winners of the game for that day. Juliet and Julian didn’t know it then, but what they truly won on that day, was an everlasting friendship.

The other neighbour children ran off to play another game of hide-and-seek while Juliet and Julian decided to show their new friend around the park. They eventually ended up in the playground. Juliet had been hiding behind her brother for the entire time but at the sight of the swings, she ran up to it and jumped on it. Killian walked towards her and Juliet expected him to hop onto the other swing but instead, Killian went behind her and gently pushed on the swing.

The swing flew up into the air, carrying Juliet with it. Her sweet laughter filled the air. Every time the swing descended, Killian would give it another push.

Julian seated himself on the ground, his eyes following his sister’s figure as she soared through the air. Juliet had one hand outstretched in front of her, as though she was trying to touch the sky beyond. Killian was patient, willing to push the swing for as long as Juliet desired even when he was dripping with sweat and panting from exertion. Julian usually runs out of patience within a few minutes of pushing the swing for Juliet. Juliet had never gotten so close to touching the sky before. The sky was so close, almost within the grasps of her fingers…

All too soon, the sun began to set. Killian gave the swing one last push before stepping aside and letting it slowly come to a stop.

Juliet got off the swing, her eyes still sparkling and her hair mussed. “Thank you.” The words were spoken softly but carried heavy sincerity.

“You’re welcome.”

Julian got up from the ground. “It’s getting late. We should get going or Mom will get angry at us. Come on, Juliet. You should get home too, Killian.”

Killian hesitated for a moment. “W-will… will…”

He gave up and shook his head. “It’s nothing. I should go home too.” Killian started to walk in the direction of his house, waving farewell to the two siblings.

Julian took his sister’s hand as they started to walk off in the opposite direction. Juliet abruptly pulled him to a stop as she turned around. “Killian!”

The loud yell caught Killian’s attention and he turned back, eyes wide.

“See you tomorrow! We’ll play again!” Juliet’s voice resonated loud and clear, devoid of her usual hesitance and shyness.

Killian’s eyes glimmered for a moment before he nodded jerkily and ran off into the distance.

Juliet’s smile was wide as the two siblings continued on their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galexyii)


End file.
